japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Bardock
Future Bardock is the alternate timeline counterpart of Bardock. He only appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road. Background Future Bardock appears on New Namek when Future Babidi tries to angrily attack Future Dende for stealing his wishes to Porunga. When Future Dende cries for help, Purunga takes this sign for a wish and makes Future Bardock appear on the scene. After Future Bardock's attack, Future Babidi leaves New Namek. In the Other World, after Future Pikkon's victory over Future Janemba, shockingly Future Pikkon tells Future Gohan's spirit that it is just like his friend Future Son Goku's. Gohan tells Future Pikkon that he would like to see Future Goku and asks if there is someone like him in the Other World as well, by looking for Future Gohan. Future Pikkon says that there is and he had saw him with Future Goku a little while ago. With Future Pikkon's guidance, they encounter Future Bardock. Future Pikkon tells Gohan that sure he is different, but he looks very similar to Goku. Future Bardock suddenly launches an attack on Future Pikkon, and then attacks Gohan but Gohan defeats him. Future Bardock congratulates Gohan and he is then recruited for the battle against Future Super Buu. As they make way to search once again, the deceased Future Goku appears right before them. Future Goku and Future Bardock fight against each other in a sparring match, and then he helps Gohan out to find his dead future counterpart. Future Gohan is brought back to life by Future Old Kai, while Future Pikkon and Future Bardock just have one day to help them out. After the battles against the Z Fighters' clones, Future Janemba, Future Cooler, and Future Broly, the heroes Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Future Bardock, and Future Son Gohan use their Family Kamehameha to wipe out Future Kid Buu for good thus saving the future timeline once and for all. Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. But he also praises his future grandson for being very strong. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. By wearing the exact same outfit and headband. Abilities Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Riot Javelin A whitish blue energy sphere attack that is Future Bardock's ultimate technique. Kamehameha A technique used by Future Bardock when he participates in a Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten to defeat Future Kid Buu and save the future. Family Kamehameha An attack used by Future Bardock, Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten and Future Gohan. They combined all their Kamehamehas together in order to destroy Future Kid Buu. Video Games Future Bardock appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road *Dragon Ball Tap Battle Quotes *(To Future Gohan) "You're pretty good, kid. It's been a while since I fought someone so strong". *(To a puppet version of Future Frieza) "Just seeing your face makes me want to vomit". Relationships 'Future Son Gohan' He only met him once and praises his fighting skills. 'Future Son Goku' He loves his youngest son very much. 'Son Gohan' He seems to get along with him. 'Son Goten' It's unknown how he acts around his youngest grandson. 'Future Frieza' He can't stand him and hates him. Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Future Parents *'Future Gine' (Wife/dead) *'Future Raditz' (1st Son) *'Future Son Goku' (2nd Son) *'Future Chi-Chi' (Daughter in law) *'The Future Ox King' (Brother in law) *'Future Son Gohan' (Grandson) *'Bardock' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) *'Future Tora' (Comrade & Best Friend/dead) *'Future Shugesh' (Comrade/dead) *'Future Borgos' (Comrade/dead) *'Future Fasha' (Comrade/dead) Trivia *Future Bardock is incredibly strong, while being able to defeat Future Pikkon, and even fight against Future Ultimate Gohan as well. *??? Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa *'English voice actor' : Sonny Strait all information on Future Bardock came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Bardock Gallery Future Bardock.jpg|Future Bardock as he appears in the DBZ video game series Category:Characters Category:Males